Something Beautiful
by ToTolerateAWorldOfDemons
Summary: Out of all the ways for Kurt to lose his virginity he never thought it would be lost the way it was. A story about how Kurt and Blaine find something beautiful with each other. Fluff, Romance, Drama, and Humor! Klaine.


Something Beautiful

Author's Note: This is my first ever Klaine so make sure to tell me how I did. I tried to keep them in character but as this is an AU they may be just the tiniest bit off. Not enough to cause problems I'm sure. Now on with the show!

A/n2: Oh! Before I forget the bar that is mentioned "The Drunken Mermaid" belongs to my friend Elizabeth.

XoxoxoxoxoX

Out of all the ways for him to lose his virginity Kurt Hummel had never thought it would be lost the way it was. He had always imagined it being romantic and full of loving words and touches. Instead, he ended up getting drunk in a bar and going home to some guy's house in a fit of depressed drunken loneliness.

This was why he was now sitting in some stranger's bathroom in some stranger's apartment, trying to decide whether or not to take a shower or just sneak out while the other man was asleep. The thing was that this wouldn't even have happened if not for stupid James Noble at his work. Kurt interned at Vogue in New York City. James was one of his fellow interns. A fellow intern that Kurt had really thought was interested in him.

He had always been flirting and joking with Kurt. Hell, on Valentine's Day he had even shared some chocolates with him while they both bitched about the stupid holiday. But then, when Kurt finally got up the nerve to ask him on a date, James had just looked at him with surprised eyes before saying, "Sorry Kurt. You're just not my type."

'Bastard.' Kurt thought as he remembered James' careless words. Feeling gross, he decided that he really did need a shower. His hair was an abomination and there was dried stuff on his stomach that he didn't even want to think about.

After James' rather harsh rejection Kurt had stopped in at a nearby bar. He sometimes went there when he was feeling especially lonely. Tom, the old bar tender, said that Kurt reminded him of his late son and he always made Kurt feel welcome. The bar was called The Drunken Mermaid for reasons that Kurt couldn't quite comprehend. It wasn't a gay bar but Tom had a strict policy. If you came in spouting racist/sexist/homophobic slurs he had Titanic kick you out. It was the same if for someone who came in nice but turned into a bigot after a few drinks.

Titanic was an enormous black piano player from Dominica who played at the bar every night. Kurt had no clue what Titanic's real name was but Titanic had never offered it so he figured it didn't matter. One glance at Titanic and his bulging muscles was usually enough to make even the drunkest bigot scram with their tail between their legs. Kurt absolutely adored the man. It helped that Titanic was the most fashionable muscle man that Kurt had ever met.

So Kurt had went to The Drunken Mermaid for some comfort and the possibility to maybe flirt with an attractive guy. He hadn't expected the curly haired cutie who was sitting at the bar when he walked in. His hair was dark and complemented his tanned skin. His eyes sparkled with gold and green as he eyed Kurt from the end of the bar. He had sent these interested looks for a while before finally coming over.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he had asked.

Kurt had looked him up and down flirtatiously before giving a smile. His recently broken heart had made him a bit more bold than usual. "I think I'd like that. My name is Kurt Hummel." He offered his hand.

"My name is Blaine." He had given a cute grin as he shook Kurt's hand.

"I haven't seen you in here before. Are you new in town?" Kurt asked, sipping his drink.

"Yes actually. I live near here and I heard from some neighbors that this bar was a bit more accepting of homosexuals than a lot of other bars. I guess I'm not quite bold enough to search out a gay bar just yet. We didn't have one anywhere near the small town that I grew up in." Blaine gave a charming grin.

Kurt had grinned back and allowed him to buy him another drink. They had talked about anything and everything. Blaine had told him that he taught music at a private school and Kurt had told him about his internship. After a while, and a lot more drinks, the pair had become a bit more touchy feely. It had started quite innocently, with just the occasional brush of finger tips. It eventually progressed to longer touches and caresses as they became steadily more intoxicated. Kurt had ended up telling Blaine about James and the way he had completely rejected him. Blaine's reaction was probably the reason that Kurt had ended up going home with him.

"I can't believe he would turn you down." He had slurred. "I mean, even if I was strait as an arrow, I think I would still be all over you. I mean…" he had peered deeply into Kurt's eyes. "…you're absolutely beautiful. As soon as I saw you come in here I thought, 'What I wouldn't give to have someone like him.' That guy is obviously an idiot, Kurt."

Kurt had flushed with pleasure at the complement and had begun to flirt even more. It had progressed to a few kisses and moved on to teasing touches. Kurt was completely for it when Blaine whispered, "Would you come home with me?" Blaine's lips had brushed against his ear, making him shiver pleasurably.

They had stumbled to Blaine's apartment, exchanging sloppy kisses and rushed gropes as they went. When they finally got there they were a flurry of touching hands, entwined tongues, and smoldering looks. They shed their clothes as Blaine led Kurt toward the bedroom. All things considered, losing his virginity could have been worse. Blaine was quite gentle with him.

"I-I'm a virgin." Kurt had stammered out nervously.

"It's okay." Blaine had whispered, pressing kisses down his body. "I'll be gentle. I'll make it so good for you." And he had. He had slowly and carefully stretched Kurt, making sure to hit his prostate as often as possible. By the end of his preparation Kurt had been begging him to take him.

Kurt blushed as he sat in Blaine's bathroom. He couldn't even be mad at the other man for them having sex. It wasn't like Blaine had seduced him. The point was that it would probably be rude and even a little cruel to just sneak out. So instead he turned on the shower, tried to ignore the pounding in his head from the malicious hangover, and stepped into the hot water.

He felt a slight twinge in his lower back as he got in. It wasn't really pain since Blaine had been so careful but more like a reminder of exactly what they had done last night. As if he was having any trouble remembering. His body was littered with hickies where Blaine had kissed all over his body. The darkest one was right on his, rather prominent, hip bone. Kurt remembered looking down into beautiful hazel eyes as that mark was created. He squashed down the fluttery feeling that appeared in his belly at the memory, choosing instead to inspect another hicky that was high on his throat. He would have to wear scarves for a few days until it faded.

When he stepped out of the shower he found a fluffy towel as well as his clothes from the night before folded on the sink. He blushed as he realized that this meant that Blaine was awake. He dressed and stepped out of the bathroom, gathering his courage in order to face what was sure to be an awkward experience.

Blaine was in the kitchen as Kurt walked out. When he spotted him he gave a shy smile. "Morning. I, uh, made us some pancakes. I thought you'd be hungry since I don't think either of us had any kind of dinner last night."

"Thank you. That smells really good." Kurt returned the shy smile.

They sat down to eat, the atmosphere in the room only semi-awkward. Blaine cleared his throat as they ate. "So, um, I know that things went a little…far last night. When I bought you that first drink I really had no intention of, like, trying to seduce you or anything. I'm really sorry if I pushed you or anything last night." He didn't look at Kurt as he spoke, instead staring at his plate.

Kurt sighed and sat down his fork. "Well I can't say that you're wrong about things going too far last night. I certainly didn't intend to go home with anyone. But it's not like you took advantage of me or anything. We were both intoxicated and we both wanted it." He blushed. "Besides…you were very…gentle. You really don't have anything to apologize for."

"But you said that you were a virgin. I'm sorry that this was your first time." Blaine glanced up at him.

Kurt, not knowing how to respond, took another bite of his pancakes. It had been a while since he had allowed himself to have pancakes and these were particularly delicious. Looking at Blaine you wouldn't expect that he was a good cook.

"Um…listen. Before we got drunk I was having a really nice time just talking to you. You're really funny and witty. So, uh, I was wondering if you might want to go out to dinner sometime. I'd like to get to know you better." Blaine sent a hopeful look to the other man.

A part of Kurt wanted to readily agree to the date. Blaine was amazingly attractive and quite charming. However, he couldn't stop the part of his mind that was reminding him that he had very recently gotten his heart crushed by James. He knew that now was just not the time to try a new relationship with a man that he had drunkenly hooked up with. "I…I don't think that's a good idea, Blaine. I kind of just got my heart broken and I think I need some time to get over it. I'm sorry. I really did like talking to you last night. I'm going to go." Kurt offered an apologetic smile. He put his dishes in the sink and left. He resolutely ignored the traitorous part of his mind that was insisting he go back. He didn't even know Blaine. Why should he feel bad for turning him down?

XoxoxoxoxoX

That day at work Kurt tried his best to ignore James completely. It wasn't actually as hard as he thought it might be. Flashes of the previous night with Blaine kept flashing behind his eyes. Blaine chuckling as Kurt expressed his disdain for the dark haired man's outfit. Blaine telling him about the glee club that he had been a part of back in high school. Blaine kissing him all over and whispering that he was beautiful. Every time Kurt tried to these thoughts they would just find another way to force their way forward.

He was so caught up in these thoughts that he almost didn't notice James coming up to him. "Uh, hey Kurt." He gave a hesitant smile.

"Oh, hello James." Kurt nodded coldly to him.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday. I was having a really bad day and I didn't even stop a minute to think about what you were saying. I know I might have ruined it already but I thought a lot about you last night. If you would give me another chance I would be honored to take you out sometime."

Kurt blinked in surprise. Of all the things that James could have said he hadn't been expecting that. Just the day before he had shot Kurt down without remorse and today he was completely in favor of dating Kurt. It was just a little confusing. "But yesterday you said I wasn't your type."

James had the good grace to look sheepish. "Look, I realized last night that it's not about type. You're a great person, Kurt. You're funny and cute and stylish. I would have to be an idiot not to realize how stupid it would be to let you get away." James took Kurt's hands into his own.

Kurt blushed at the intense look James was giving him. "I would love to go out with you. When do you suggest?" he asked shyly.

"How about this Friday? I'll pick you up around seven and we can go out to dinner." James grinned at him.

"That sounds great." Kurt returned his smile. James winked at him as he walked off.

XoxoxoxoxoX

Kurt walked into The Drunken Mermaid around eight that night. All he intended to do was inform Tom that he was alright because he was sure that the elderly man was worried about him after he left with a strange man the night before. However, as he entered the bar his eyes immediately landed on Blaine. The dark haired man was sitting at the bar talking to Titanic.

When Tom spotted Kurt he came over, continuously whipping a glass with a wash rag. "Hey son. You doin' alright?"

"I'm good." Kurt's eyes flickered over to Blaine in a silent question.

"He came in askin' bout you. We saw you two stumble outa here las' night. He treat ya okay?" Tom didn't take his eyes off the glass in his hand.

"Things went a little far but he treated me like a gentleman. Please tell me you're not having Titanic threaten him! There's nothing going on between us!" Kurt looked frantically between Tom and Titanic.

"He's not threatenin' him. Jus' havin' a nice little chat. So far Titanic seems to like him. Ya think he might be boyfriend material?" Tom asked with a wink.

Kurt blushed. "I told you that there's nothing going on between us. Me leaving with him last night was a mistake."

"Whatever ya say, son. He's been waitin' for ya though. You should go talk to 'im for a bit." Tom grinned.

Kurt just nodded as he went over to sit next to Blaine at the bar. Titanic gave Kurt a smile and clapped Blaine on the shoulder before standing up and going over to his piano. "You know, I really wasn't expecting to see you again so soon." Kurt mumbled while motioning to Tom for a drink.

"What can I say? I like the company in this place." Blaine looked at him with a grin. "And Titanic is a really good story teller!"

"Oh yes." Kurt chuckled. "He would tell stories until your ears shriveled. And let me warn you, the more drunk he gets the more inappropriate the stories get."

Blaine chuckled and glanced over to the large piano player. Titanic had just started playing _Hey Jude_, singing the words in his deep voice. The night went on; Blaine and Kurt chatting while buying each other drinks. Blaine talked about the kids in the show choir he taught. Kurt wished him luck in the competition that they were training for. Kurt, in return, told him about his bitchy boss who had sprung a new assignment on all the interns that morning. The assignment being due in a mere two days.

"But don't you worry." Kurt slurred slightly, giving Blaine a serious look. "My project will be better than any of the others. I don't mean to brag but I know for a fact that I'm the best intern there."

Blaine told Kurt about some of his past relationships, including the one with a guy that was so obsessed with _World of Warcraft_ that he would sometimes cancel dates to stay home and play. "That one didn't last very long." Blaine laughed. They toasted lousy relationships with a laugh. Kurt told Blaine about his date with James and how he was quite nervous about it. Blaine looked at him very seriously. "You don't need to be nervous, Kurt. If anything he's the one who should be nervous. If he's stupid and loses someone like you then he'll have to live his whole life knowing that he lost you. He'll have to deal with knowing that the most beautiful man I've ever seen got away. He's the one who should be nervous."

Kurt's cheeks burned under such a compliment. "Wow." He breathed. "You could convince the Pope himself to fall for you."

At that, both of them dissolved into drunken giggles. They shared a few more ridiculous stories and toasts before Tom cut them off. "You've had enough boys. Ya need to head home. Do you need Titanic to take you?"

The men declined the escort and headed out. Blaine walked Kurt to his apartment. "Did you wanna stay?" Kurt asked, wobbling slightly in his doorway. "I don't know how far away your apartment is but I don't think you should go alone."

Blaine agreed to stay, mumbling something about making a bed on the couch. However, in the end both of them ended up tumbling onto Kurt's bed and snuggling up. They were both asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

Kurt woke up to the sight of Blaine's sleeping face. He experienced a moment of panic before realizing that they were both still fully dressed, meaning they hadn't had sex again. 'Thank goodness.' Kurt thought with a sigh. He flinched a moment later as a headache decided to pound its way to life. He slowly unwrapped himself from Blaine's arms before going into the bathroom. He took a couple pain killers before getting into the shower.

He did his hair and got dressed before returning to his bedroom to wake the other man. He gently nudged the form that was completely cocooned in the comforter. "Rise and shine. Come one sleeping beauty."

Blaine gave a groan before he cracked his eyes open. "Did we have sex again?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up. "No we didn't. If I remember correctly I asked you to stay. I was worried about whether or not you would make it back home." He held out a glass of water and two pain killers to the dark haired man. Blaine sat up and took them gratefully. "You can take a shower while I make breakfast."

While Blaine showered Kurt went into the kitchen to make bacon and eggs. He and Blaine ate and made light conversation. "You know, next time we meet at The Drunken Mermaid we should really try our very best not to get drunk." Blaine smiled.

"I completely agree. I haven't gotten drunk twice in two days ever in my entire life. Next time we'll just order some food. Tom is a great cook. All the food there is full of empty calories but his cooking is to die for." Kurt informed.

"So last night you said that you had a date with James, right? Isn't he the one who turned you down a couple days ago?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. He said he thought about it after he turned me down and said he made a mistake. I guess everyone deserves a second chance, right?" Kurt shrugged.

"I guess he realized how stupid it was of him to turn you down in the first place." Blaine grinned at him. Yet, he couldn't help but feel jealousy uncoil in his chest. "You should bring him around to The Drunken Mermaid sometime so I can meet him."

Kurt looked thoughtful at the offer. "If our first date goes well then I'll think about it." He smiled. "To be honest I'm nervous about bringing him around Tom and Titanic."

Blaine laughed at that. "I understand. You should have heard them questioning me last night before you arrived."

"Oh jeeze. They didn't say anything to awful did they?" Kurt hid his face in his hands, blushing.

"No, no. They were just concerned. Apparently you don't often leave the bar with drunken men. They seem to really care about you." Blaine smiled before taking a bite of his eggs.

Kurt chuckled. "Tom says that I remind him of his late son. He used to live with his wife and son in a small town upstate. His son was kind of like me. Small, skinny and a little…effeminate. The only big difference is that his son was straight. He had a girlfriend and everything. But apparently the guys at his school didn't care. They bullied him just because he _seemed_ gay. He committed suicide in the tenth grade. Tom's wife blamed him and left. He came here and opened up his bar a few years after that." Kurt gave a sad smile. "He hired Titanic when he couldn't get a job and he's always made me feel welcome."

Blaine looked thoughtfully at his empty plate. "I can't believe all that he's been through. I mean, I was bullied a bit in school but it never got to the point where I considered killing myself."

"I kind of did. Think about it, I mean. But in the end it wasn't even an option. I love my dad too much to even consider it, but that wasn't the only reason. I felt like if I were to kill myself that would have just made them win. I couldn't have that. So I moved here at the earliest opportunity. People are actually a lot more accepting here. I knew from the moment that I got into high school that I wanted to live in a place that wasn't weighed down by small town mentality."

Blaine just looked at Kurt for a moment. He found himself wishing that Kurt was single. The other man was absolutely beautiful and smart and funny. Everything that Blaine had ever looked for in a boyfriend Kurt had. Unfortunately Kurt seemed quite taken with this James guy. So Blaine would settle for being the other man's friend and continue feeling guilty for hoping that his date didn't go well.

A few weeks passed quickly. Kurt's date with James went well and they planned for more dates after that. But that didn't stop him from meeting with Blaine at The Drunken Mermaid almost every night. Him and Blaine were becoming best friends at a rate that should have been surprising. Kurt hadn't had a best friend since high school. While he and Mercedes still kept in touch, it was impossible to deny that they had grown apart.

He found that he was able to talk about anything with Blaine. The other man was funny, witty, a good listener, and so many other great things. The only problem was that Kurt kept having inappropriate thoughts about Blaine at the most inconvenient times. He didn't even want to think about the dreams he had been having featuring the dark haired man.

Not that it was any easier for Blaine. He had never thought that he would meet anyone like Kurt. He was beautiful, charming, so witty it was amazing, beautiful, so fashionable it hurt, hilarious, and also beautiful. He was like Blaine's fantasy man come to life. He found himself looking forward to nights at The Drunken Mermaid more than any other part of his day. Though he would admit to fidgeting a bit whenever Tom or Titanic sent him a knowing look.

Kurt and Blaine were at their usual places at the bar, joking and chatting like usual. "So when do I get to meet James? How many times have you two been out now?" Blaine asked with a grin.

"We've been on five dates. I guess I could bring him around sometime. As long as I think Tom and Titanic might hold out on threatening him." Kurt smiled.

"Five dates, huh? So are you guys officially boyfriends now?" Blaine asked.

"Well we've never really said it like that but we're exclusive."

"Cool. So…is he a good kisser?"

"Blaine!" Kurt swatted his arm while Blaine laughed as Kurt's cheeks went red.

Thought as much as Blaine tried to be supportive he couldn't help but lie in his bed at night and picture Kurt there with him. He didn't know why he could remember the night he met Kurt so well. They had both been completely wasted but he could remember it perfectly. How Kurt looked under him, beautiful and flushed and wanting. The lovely whimpers that Kurt let out as Blaine thrust into him. The amazing high note that he hit when Blaine found his prostrate. And… now Blaine was hard. Just perfect.

XoxoxoxoxoX

Blaine finally did get to meet James. Kurt brought his to the bar a few nights after Blaine had asked him about it. Blaine could immediately see why Kurt liked him. James had sandy blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a charming smile. He was tall and fashionable and right from the start he rubbed Blaine the wrong way. Blaine blamed it on the jealousy and tried to be as friendly as possible.

"It's great to finally meet you. Kurt's told me a lot about you." Blaine smiled as he shook James' hand.

"You must be Blaine. Yes, Kurt's mentioned you once or twice. It's good to meet you too." James gave a grin as he returned the handshake.

The trio sat down, chatting and making small talk. Soon, drinks were flowing and they were enjoying some of Tom's homemade potato chips. Kurt was right, Tom was a great cook. Yet, all through the night James would send small looks toward Kurt that the smaller man seemed not to notice. But Blaine sure noticed. It was an odd look. Partially greedy and partially eager. Blaine couldn't imagine what it was about but it put his hackles up.

"Okay. I think we've all had enough. I diffidently need to get home." Kurt said after a while. According to the clock behind the bar it as nearing midnight.

"You're probably right. We have to be there pretty early tomorrow. Before we leave though, Blaine I wanted to invite you to a party that all of us interns at Vogue are having. I already invited Kurt. You should come." James smirked at him.

"When is it?" Blaine asked, being informed that it was on Friday night. "Um, sure. I guess I could swing by. It's been a while since I've been to a party."

"Oh good." Kurt smiled. "I was hoping that you would come. I don't know that many of the people who are going to be there even though I work with a lot of them."

James left, pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips before going. Kurt blushed but smiled as James went out the door. "So what do you think?" he asked, looking at Blaine.

"He seems nice. I can see why you like him. He's very attractive." Blaine shrugged as he paid their tab. "I'll walk you home."

The pair left and headed toward Kurt's apartment. "It's nice not to end up drunk. At least for a night. I was starting to think I was becoming an alcoholic." Kurt grinned.

Blaine laughed. "True. Maybe this time I'll actually be able to remember what your apartment looks like."

"Oh, I just realized! You're always walking me to my apartment but we never walk to yours." Kurt frowned.

"It's alright. I really don't mind." Blaine grinned.

"I think we should switch it up every other night. For tonight you can stay at my place if you want. As my apology."

"You really have nothing to apologize for. I like walking you home. It allows me to feel all useful." Blaine grinned. "But I think I will stay. Just because you offered."

As they did every time they spent the night together, the two shared a bed. Part of Blaine wanted to ask if this was entirely appropriate when Kurt had a boyfriend but he figured it was foolish to look a gift horse in the mouth. Especially when Kurt was laying down beside him. Blaine didn't know if Kurt felt the same way, but he had never slept as well as when Kurt slept next to him.

In the morning Blaine looked down at Kurt, who had his head pillowed on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine brought up a hand to run through Kurt's soft hair. He didn't know what was going on between them exactly. They saw each other every night. He always made sure to walk Kurt home and then ended up sleeping over more often than not. They told each other about everything that was going on in their lives and were steadily getting to know each other more and more. Blaine knew that their relationship was not what anyone would consider a normal platonic friendship. But, whatever it was, Blaine was happy to let it continue.

Blaine eventually got up and wandered into the kitchen. It had become a sort of unspoken rule that the first one awake would make breakfast. He made bacon and toast as well as a fresh pot of coffee. It wasn't long before Kurt came out, attracted by the smell of the food.

They ate and chatted. Kurt was excited about the party on Friday. "I haven't been to an actual party since my senior year of high school. And that party was really just with the other people in my Glee club."

It was the same for Blaine, though at his last party the Warblers had invited several girls from their sister school. It had gotten a little crazy and ended up with Blaine drunkenly making out with several Warblers as well as many of the ladies present. "I swore off alcohol after that." Blaine smirked to a laughing Kurt.

"Well I can see how well that worked out." Kurt laughed sarcastically.

"You know, I didn't drink so often before I met you."

"Are you saying that I drive you to drink?" Kurt exclaimed.

"No, no. Just that before you I didn't have a reason to go to a bar every night." Blaine smirked.

"So what brought you to The Drunken Mermaid that first night?"

"I was feeling lonely." Blaine shrugged. "I don't have that many friends here yet. That night I figured I might as well go out and try to meet someone. I didn't necessarily need to meet another gay man. I didn't really have anyone in mind so I still can't believe how lucky I got to meet you."

Kurt blushed. "Well I'm flattered. But we really need to leave. If I'm late my boss will personally crucify me and leave me hanging up as an example to all other potentially tardy interns."

"Well we wouldn't want to become a martyr to the fashion magazine industry." Blaine flashed Kurt a grin.

They both left Kurt's apartment and went on their ways. Blaine still had a bit of time until he had to be to work so he stopped in a small café that he often frequented. He ordered a medium drip before turning to look for a seat.

To his surprise he saw James sitting with another man at a booth. Blaine decided to be friendly and say hello. He stopped when he heard Kurt's name mentioned, morbidly interested to hear what James had to say about the smaller brunette.

"…and we've been out on about six dates already." James said quietly.

"Six?" His friend asked with raised eyebrows. "You're not falling for him are ya?"

James scoffed. "Of course not. Don't be stupid. He's just a tough one to crack. He's always going on about 'romance' and 'taking it slow.' But I've got it under control."

"Oh really? Well you better get a move on. Just remember, if you don't fuck him by the end of the month you lose the bet." His friend gave a wicked smile.

"I'm aware. But I'm diffidently winning this one. This Friday I'm going to get him a little drunk and take him home. I'll have his little virgin ass at my mercy by midnight." James chuckled darkly.

Blaine barely held in a gasp at the other men's conversation. He couldn't believe his ears. Why would someone want to hurt Kurt like that? Why would someone want to do something so cruel to innocent, cute, beautiful Kurt? Blaine couldn't let it happen. He had to warn Kurt. The only problem was that Kurt was at work and would probably get in trouble if Blaine burst in and started blabbering about what an awful, evil, vile person James was. So instead he took out his cell and sent a text to Kurt.

Blaine: Hey, sorry 2 bother u at work but I need u 2 meet me at the drunken mermaid tonight. It's really important!

Kurt: Well I was planning on it, but sure. Everything's okay, right?

Blaine frowned. He knew that Kurt would worry if he said that something was wrong but he also didn't want to lie to Kurt.

Blaine: Not really. It's not an emergency right now but it's super important. Please don't worry 2 much about it yet.

Kurt: Alright. I hope you're okay.

Blaine smiled at the text. He could almost see the worried look on Kurt's face. But this was no time to get distracted. He knew that this news would really hurt Kurt. Yet, Blaine couldn't help the slight happy feeling that appeared in his chest when he thought about possibly comforting Kurt after the heartbreak. He knew that this probably made him a bad person but the thought of holding Kurt in his arms made it worth it.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"So what's the emergency?" Kurt asked as he sat down beside Blaine at their usual place at the bar.

Blaine turned to look at the other man, a frown marring his handsome face. He hadn't known how difficult it would be to break the news to Kurt. "It's really hard to tell you this, Kurt." Blaine sighed. The concerned frown deepened on Kurt's face. "It's about James."

"What about him? I saw him earlier at work today and he was fine."

Blaine gave another sigh before he began to explain. He told him about how he had seen James at the café and went to say hello to him. He told him about what he had heard James and his friend talk about. "He's going to try to get you drunk at the party so that he can sleep with you."

Kurt was staring at Blaine, shocked. This was one of the last things he had been expecting. "And…who was it exactly that he was talking to?"

"James didn't say his name. He had dirty blonde hair, a scruffy beard, kind of a crooked nose." Blaine described.

"That sounds like Jake Bishop. He's an intern too." Kurt frowned in thought. "Blaine, I appreciate you telling me this but I think you must have misunderstood James somehow. I know he wouldn't do something like that to me."

Blaine stared at him, shocked that he was actually taking up for that bastard. "Kurt, I didn't misunderstand anything. James is nothing but an ass-hole who's trying to use you."

Kurt glared at Blaine. "I think I know James a little better than you do, Blaine Anderson. You must have misheard him or something. James cares about me and we'll talk about what you've told me. I'm sure he'll have a completely reasonable explanation."

"Kurt, please don't go to that party. He's going to try to hurt you!" Blaine stood up angrily. He couldn't believe that Kurt didn't believe him.

"James won't hurt me! He told me that he loves me!" Kurt shouted, standing up as well.

"Those are just words, Kurt! Anyone can say them! He probably just hoped that is he said it you'd let him have sex with you!" Blaine yelled back. He cursed himself as he did. He was usually so much better than this. He didn't usually get mad and yell. All he knew was that he felt a desperate need to protect Kurt. Even if that meant making the slight brunette furious with him.

"Be quiet Blaine! You have no idea what you're talking about! If you're going to act like this then don't bother coming to the damn party! In fact, don't bother coming around me at all!" Kurt yelled before drawing a deep breath and glaring at Blaine. Without another word he turned and stormed out of the bar.

Blaine watched him go before huffing and plopping down on the bar stool. He had pictured that going a lot better. Now he had majorly pissed Kurt off and he was trying to ignore all the stares of the other bar patrons. "Somethin' happen, kid?" Tom asked with a concerned frown.

"Kurt doesn't believe that the guy he's seeing is scum and only wants to hurt him." Blaine groaned, his face hidden by his hands.

"You need me to have Titanic go an' teach 'im a lesson?" Tom asked seriously.

Blaine gave the elderly man a small smile. "I'm going to try to take care of it myself. But if that goes badly I'll most diffidently tell you and we can have Titanic break his legs or something."

Tom returned his small smile. "You really care about him, don'cha kid?" The way Tom said it wasn't really as a question. Blaine could only offer a small smirk.

"I don't wanna see him get hurt. He's told me before that he's never had a really serious boyfriend."

Tom nodded understandingly. "You're a good kid. If Kurt's smart as I think he is he'll see that you're the one he should be with. Good luck son."

XoxoxoxoxoX

The party was only two days away and Kurt was avoiding Blaine like he had the plague. He had stepped into The Drunken Mermaid Tuesday night, saw Blaine, and then turned and walked right back out before Blaine could say a word. Blaine tried to look for hi, text him, call him. Kurt ignored him at every turn. Blaine tried to corner him at his apartment but when Kurt opened the door to see Blaine he slammed the door and turned on loud music so as not to hear Blaine knocking.

It was the afternoon of the party when Blaine stomped into The Drunken Mermaid. He was furious and frustrated to a point where he wanted to say that he no longer cared what happened to Kurt. All he wanted to do was drink until he couldn't remember what Kurt looked like anymore.

"You seem to be very upset. It is because of Kurt, I think?" Titanic asked, sitting down next to Blaine. Blaine looked to the larger man. He always loved talking to Titanic. His deep voice, mixed with a slight accent, was rather beautiful to listen to.

"He doesn't want to see me anymore. I'm close to giving up." Blaine sighed.

Titanic leveled him with a deep look. "I was born in Dominica." He started. "On my home I discovered as a young boy that it was men who I would love. I then learned that if I ever did show love to another man I would be put in jail for ten years on my life. This is, of course, making me very sad and angry. I am thinking will I ever know love? Will I be alone forever? When I am fourteen I am meeting Luis. He was…the most beautiful boy." Titanic's eyes lit up at the man's name. Blaine was hanging onto every word. "Luis is loving me back with all his heart but we know that we must keep it a secret. If we were caught we knew we will be arrested.

"We keep our love secret until I am eighteen. We talk about leaving the island every day. About going to America where we will not be hurt for our love. We are thinking that America is a paradise. I get a job working on a boat. The men working with me, some are American; they are the ones who are first calling me Titanic because I am big. I start making money to get me and Luis enough to get to America.

"One night me and Luis are walking. He is beautiful under the moon and I kiss him, just one time, under the stars. Some men see us. They have been drinking I think. They start yelling at us and I am thinking that they are going to report us to the police. But are they reporting us? No. They decide to take the law into their own hands.

"These lawless, evil men drag us into town. They beat us in the town square that night. Luis is not as big or strong as me. They are beating him worse than me. He is screaming and crying. I am screaming and crying too. They finally finish with us. They leave me and Luis bleeding on the ground. I try to take him to the hospital but he dies in my arms before I can get help. There is nothing I can do.

"I live a miserable life after that. I bury Luis myself. I am always wanting to scream at God. I am wanting to kill those evil men. I am waning to die so I can see Luis again. I lie in my bed and wait to die.

"But then I think what would Luis have wanted. He would not want me to give up on my life. Luis would want me to go to America and life a happy life. So I go back to work. I am not giving up on my and Luis' dream.

"Finally, I am able to make it to America. I am learning American ways. I learn that people like me are still not very welcome in some places. We are not illegal here but there are still evil men. They call us 'fags' and other names. But am I giving up? No. Am I starting to think that the love I feel for Luis is not real? No. I am coming to New York City. I find Tom who gives me a job. I am as happy as I can be without Luis.

"I am never giving up on my love. Luis used to say that life was all about finding something beautiful, like love. I will see him again one day and I wish for him to have seen me live a life surrounded by beautiful things. Beautiful friends. Beautiful times spent together. A good life. I tell you this because I believe that you love Kurt. Together you make something beautiful. You cannot give up on him. You cannot let this evil man hurt him. I cannot go back and save Luis. But you may still save the man who you love." Titanic laid an enormous hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine whipped his eyes from where they had welled up during Titanic's story. "You're right. I can't let that bastard hurt Kurt. I honestly don't know if I love him but I know that I care about him so much it hurts. I have to go." Blaine stood and quickly left the bar.

Tom walked up to Titanic, whipping a glass with a rag. "You sure lit a fire under him." He smirked.

"Them boys are good for each other. I have never seen Kurt smile so bright as when he be with Mr. Blaine. I would very much like to see those men find happiness." Titanic smiled back as he walked over to his piano.

XoxoxoxoxoX

At the party Kurt was embarrassed to say that he was already tipsy. He knew this because he always got extremely giggly when tipsy. James was lavishing his with attention and affection. He danced with him and brought him drinks. Kurt knew Blaine was wrong about him. James cared for him no matter what Blaine thought.

"Here's another drink, babe." James grinned, handing him a cup.

"Thank you!" Kurt beamed, leaning on James and feeling warm and happy. He had been told that he got a bit snuggly when he was drunk and he guessed it was true. What most people didn't know was that he also got very handsy. His hands flittering teasingly over James' body. He completely missed the dark look that flashed across James' face.

"Hey babe, let's go upstairs. It's too loud down here." James pulled Kurt toward the stairs. Kurt was only too happy to go along.

They went upstairs to a small bedroom. James shut the door and led Kurt to sit on the bed. One minute Kurt was finishing his drink, while starting to suspect that he was beyond tipsy and into drunk, and the next James was pressing hot kisses to his neck. Kurt sighed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

James continued kissing his neck, moving every now and then to his lips. It wasn't long before they were both laying back, James slightly on top of Kurt. Kurt was quite enjoying himself when James put his hand over his crotch, giving it a firm squeeze.

Sobriety flashed slightly into Kurt's mind and he pushed James' hand away from his bits. "Come on baby. Let me touch you." James jerked his hand away from Kurt's grip, returning it to stroking his clothed length.

"N-no James. I don't want to go that far tonight." Kurt attempted to push James' hand away again.

"Come on babe. It'll be good." James moved to fiddle with the buttons on Kurt's shirt.

"No! I asked you to stop." Kurt tried to sit up only to have James push him back down.

"Just relax, Kurt. I don't know what your problem is." James was glaring at him now.

"Let me up, James! Stop it!" Kurt yelled as James ripped open his shirt, the buttons flying everywhere.

"Listen Kurt. You've been teasing me for months. If you stop fighting it'll be good for you." James growled out.

"No! Get off me!" Kurt started fighting harder. He scratched and bit any part of James he could get.

James reared back and slapped Kurt, making the smaller man's head whip to the side. Kurt could feel tears stream down his cheeks as James pinned his hands and reached down to unfasten his pants. A sob escaped Kurt as he tried to buck James off. "Please stop."

At that moment there was a loud bang and James was on the floor, clutching the side of his head. Blaine had rushed into the room, seen what was happening, grabbed a liquor bottle that was on the dresser, and bashed it into James' temple. "Kurt, are you okay?" He rushed over to the bed.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt sat up, trying to pull his ruined shirt together. Blaine reached up to cup Kurt's bruised cheek, as if to make sure he had really gotten there in time. "W-what? How?" Kurt stammered.

"You're alright. Thank God you're alright. I almost didn't come and he would have hurt you and thank God you're okay." Blaine was blabbering, he knew it, but he didn't care. He had made it in time and Kurt was okay. He kneeled on the bed and pulled Kurt to him.

Kurt, who was still shocked at Blaine's sudden appearance, suddenly felt the knowledge of what had almost happen overwhelm him. He clutched Blaine to him as tears overflowed. He couldn't believe it. How could James try to do something like that to him? James had said that he cared about him; that he loved him. If Blaine hadn't come then he would have been…

He buried his face in Blaine's neck, still sobbing. "It's alright, Kurt. It's okay. You're safe now." Blaine whispered into his hair. "Come on. Let's get you home."

Blaine picked Kurt up bridal style and carried him toward the door. James was still on the floor, bleeding from the temple. Blaine couldn't make himself care whether he was alright or not. Instead he focused on getting Kurt out of the house and hailing a cab. They finally reached Blaine's apartment and he helped Kurt inside. He led Kurt in to where his bed was. Kurt had calmed down enough so that he was no longer crying. "You just need to get in some pajamas and go to sleep Kurt. I have some pajamas you can use."

Blaine found some soft pajama pants for Kurt as well as an over-large t-shirt. Kurt shakily undressed. He knew that after what he had been through just an hour or so earlier he should probably be nervous about undressing in front of another guy. But it was Blaine. Kurt knew that Blaine would protect him. Blaine was safe. Kurt pulled on the pajamas that Blaine provided.

Blaine knew that it wasn't proper but he couldn't help but inwardly gush about how cute Kurt looked in his one-size-too-big clothes. Kurt lay back in Blaine's bed, Blaine lying next to him. After just a moment's hesitation Kurt snuggled into Blaine.

"I'm sorry for not believing you about James. I should have known that you wouldn't lie to me. I'm so sorry." He nuzzled into Blaine, a few tears escaping.

Blaine wrapped Kurt in his arms tightly. "Don't worry about it right now. We'll talk about it in the morning. Just sleep now." He pressed a kiss to the other man's forehead as they drifted off to sleep.

XoxoxoxoxoX

Kurt woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He walked out of the bedroom, smiling at the sight of Blaine cooking. Blaine was wearing an apron that said, in letters that looked as though they had been written in whipped cream, _"I Taste As Good As I Look!"_ Kurt gave a slight laugh at that. Blaine turned, smiling at him. "Morning. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to you." Kurt sat down at the table. He gave a slight frown as Blaine sat down a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of him. "If you don't mind me asking, what made you come after me? I yelled at you, ignored you, and was basically a total bitch to you. Why did you come?"

Blaine sighed and sat down across from Kurt. "To be honest it was Titanic. He told me a story about how he had a lover in Dominica who got murdered. But even though he had been through such awful things he didn't give up on finding 'something beautiful.' That's what he called it. I don't know exactly what I feel for you, Kurt. All I know is that when you're around everything is better. You're the most sweet, caring, gentle person I know. When you walk into a room every bad thing seems to melt away. You're my 'something beautiful', Kurt. I want a chance to be with you. I know how we started out is all wrong but I still want to give this a chance."

He looked deeply into Kurt's eyes, trying to express his sincerity. Kurt gazed back, getting lost in the hazel eyes. How could he have ever thought he wanted James while Blaine was in his life? How could he have ignored how much he truly wanted Blaine?

"I've never been in a good relationship. Heck, when I was in high school I had a crush on the guy who would later become my step-brother. I never had a boyfriend until I came to New York. And it's not like I've had many of those. I've only had two counting James. The first guy told me I was too dramatic for him from him…through a text!" Kurt gave a laugh that almost sounded like a sob. "If you want to be with me I can't promise to be good at being a boyfriend. For all I know I might be really bad at it. But what I want more than anything else is to be with you. I want to try and make this work. The best part of my day is when I see you at the bar. It's what I look forward to more than anything else. I want to be with you Blaine."

Blaine couldn't figure out a reason to wait any longer. So he lunged forward, capturing Kurt's lips in a kiss. He didn't bother starting off slowly. He poured all the passion possible into this kiss; wanting Kurt to know exactly how much he needed him. He slowly broke the kiss with a smile to Kurt. The other man's lovely blue eyes sparkling happily. "Let me be your boyfriend Kurt."

Kurt nodded with a laugh. The two spent the rest of the day together. They stayed in pajamas and watched cheesy romantic comedies. Of course, this was in between all the making out that they decided to indulge in. Every now and then Blaine would whisper how beautiful and perfect Kurt was into his ear.

They spent the day like this until night fall when they got dressed and walked down to The Drunken Mermaid. Tom grinned when they came in together. He smiled even more widely when he spotted their clasped hands. "Oi Titanic, you were right! I owe ya 'bout twenty bucks if I remember right!" He shouted to the piano player.

Titanic's deep laugh sounded over the song (_Lady Madonna)_ that he was playing as the boys took their places at the bar. "You had a bet on us?" Kurt asked, looking scandalized.

"Titanic started it." Tom mumbled gruffly. "He was bettin' that pretty boy here would get a in the end. I said that you were too stubborn an' he was too clueless to make it work. I was wrong. Congrats boys."

Kurt huffed as Blaine laughed. Tom got them their usual drinks and they toasted their new relationship. Titanic started playing _Hey Jude_ as the men joked around and drank. Blaine's eyes barely ever left Kurt's as they chatted into the night. Kurt felt like it was the first night they met all over again. Kurt and Blaine both beamed in the knowledge that they had both found something beautiful.

Chapter End

A/n: Thank you so much everyone for reading! I would love for you to leave me a review. Please tell me how I did! No flames though please. The next chapter should be up soon but if it takes me a little while please forgive me. I do get quite busy sometimes, being a hapless college student. Lots of love and thanks! Also, please give me a break with Titanic's accent. I thought it would seem more realistic but it might not be spot on. Thanks.


End file.
